


In gun sight

by Voldy_pooh



Series: Under fire [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Protective Steve McGarrett, Psychological Torture, Revenge, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Serial Killers, Torture, previous enemies, team five-0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh
Summary: When Danny was kidnapped in front of 5-0 headquarters, Steve have to deal with an enemy that use Danny to hurt him.





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [En la mira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473087) by [Voldy_pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh). 



> Hi everybody! I am really happy. This is my second fic in English; this is almost done in Spanish so if you want to know what happens next you only have to read “En la mira”. This is not a translation; it’s an interpretation because both languages have their issues so it’s better to write it from the beginning in English. Be kind it is more complicated than the previous one so I have to improve my writing. Thanks for reading. Love you :3

Danny Williams could feel the warmth from something passing near to his cheek, then the unforgivable sound of a bullet passing by his face. He froze in his place as a distorted voice came from the cell phone he was holding near to his ear.

—Detective Williams, listen carefully, follow my orders or the next bullet will hit your partner’s head—

His eyes were looking for a proof, and there it was; near to his foot a bullet’s hole. He saw his surroundings, trying to catch some hint of where the bullet came through.

McGarrett saw his partner stop near to the car, he was frustrated because Danno didn’t move faster to get inside; so when Danny answered the call the SEAL got even more irritated. 

The voice on the phone talked again to the blonde.

—Tell your partner you have forgotten something and need to come back to your office, then go out the back door and wait. If you don’t sound plausible and your partner suspects something, I’ll put a bullet in his head and blows his brain all over the street, you have three minutes—  
Danny swallowed in distress, he was angry and afraid. He saw his partner in a vulnerable place, if he did something wrong Steve paid the price. He breathed deeply before talking to him.

—I forgot something Grace asked me to get for her homework, I’ll be come back in a minute—

—Hurry up, Danno— it’s all Steve said. He saw Danny come back to the iolani’s palace quickly and he disappeared behind the door.

The blond did everything that he was ordered to do. When he opened the back door he saw the street and he walked a few steps out.

—I did what you wanted, bastard— he said through the phone.

—Good detective, your partner is safe for now even though he seems a little upset right now because you don’t hurry up— he heard the other.

—What do you want from me, sick bastard?—

—You’ll find out soon, detective—

It was the last thing he could remember, he felt the pain from a needle in his neck; he could see a shadow behind him before he passed out. A man in a black garment, cap and sunglasses pulled him inside a white van and the vehicle moved faster on the street before disappearing.  
Steve got angry, he was in a hurry and Danny was taking too much time, but there was something that it was bothering him. He felt that something was wrong. Steve got out the car and came back to his office where he found Chin working in an investigation.

—Where is Danny? — He asked him.

—He isn’t here, was he not with you? He didn’t comeback— the Asian men said. Steve started to call his friend, over and over but all times the voice mail answered the phone.

Kono came to the office, she was grabbing Danny’s cell phone and it was broken.

—Where is Danny? — She asked the men —a janitor found his cell at the back door, he must have dropped it there—

In that moment Steve knew his instincts were right; he should have known that something was wrong when he saw Danny leaving, but he had thought his partner only wanted to bother him. Maybe he was overreacting and the blonde only was in other place of the palace.

Then the big screen on the wall faded to black and a moment after that there was a picture of Danny; it had a big banner in it with red letters “Where is Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five-0 team start the investigation of Danny's kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, the second chapter is here, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews you give me.

Steve McGarrett felt like he was hit on the gut when he found out his partner had been kidnapped in front of him. He had always been careful with the safety of his team, in every case or operation. He lost his best friend under his watch. He never thought it would hurt him so deeply. It took him a few minutes to process what just had happened.

He was a NAVY SEAL; he had to find Danny as quickly as he could. He couldn’t lose the man who had entered so deeply in his heart.

The five-0’s commander stayed still to breathe deeply. A few seconds after he started to organize his team to do what they needed to find Danny.

—Chin; get recordings of all surveillance cameras on the street and the palace. It happened no more than ten minutes ago. We needed to find the kidnappers ASAP. Kono, go with Rachel and the kids, ask for help to HPD to put undercover cops to protect them. Don’t say anything about Danny’s kidnapping. You call Lou; tell him he has to process crime scenes, in front of the palace and the back door Danny used to go out—

—Ok— the asian man said and he started to watch all videos from cameras from the palace. All those videos were from main computer’s security system. His cousin ran away to follow her boss’ orders. She had to protect Danny’s kids at all cost.

The time seemed to pass slowly for five-0 team. It was a puzzle but they were sure about one thing: all of this had been planned very well. The two big questions were why? And by whom?

Chin, Steve and Lou were first to gather around the tech table, the asian man started to talk about his findings.

—I found suspects. I am sure they wanted that we saw them. All of them were wearing black plastic mask to prevent we can use Facial recognition system—

He played the video on the big screen on the wall. Danny was in it. All you could see was the moment when his friend froze after answering his cell phone. —At 12:10 Steve and Danny got out of Palace, they went to the parking lot where the camaro was and then Danny stopped after answering his phone. He looked down at the floor next to his foot then he looked back towards Steve. Danny came back to the front door, went through and got out by the back door. Two minutes after that a white van stopped near him, a man came out, put a needle to Danny’s neck and in a few seconds he passed out. He was pulled inside the van and they speed up and disappeared on the street. The van had no plates, no marks, nothing that could help us to identify it—

Chin moved his finger over the table to pass some pictures to the big screen on the wall.

—We can see the men on the van from another camera on the street, but they still were using the masks, we don’t know what made Danny meet them at the back door, but I think it’s all about what he saw on the floor—

Low talked next.  
—I’m very sure Danny saw this— the former Chicago cop showed a picture from his Smartphone, it was about a hole in the ground —a bullet’s hole, we still can’t identify what kind of gun was used—

It took a moment for Steve to reacted, he rewinded the video a few moments to see his partner’s behavior. He could see the bullet hitting the floor and Steve knew what had been used against his partner.

—Lou, search on the roofs of the nearby buildings 2000 ft around, they made a warning shot. Maybe from a M110—

Lou went out from the office to do what his boss asked; they needed to move faster if they wanted to find clues about what had happened.

—Steve, this was planned by a pro. We have been hacked, there are no clues, the van was too common, and only the bullet could give us a hint — said Chin.

Steve crossed his arms in front his chest, he was observing everything on the screen, he wanted to look for his partner but with no clues he had no idea where to start. He needed to stay in control for his best friend and the team.

Then the screen faded to black again and a picture of Danny with Grace appeared, along with another question:  
“Who will tell Grace the truth about his father? Maybe you, Uncle Steve?”

Steve and Chin saw the slowly fading picture with the message and a video began streaming.  
Danny Williams was sitting on a metallic chair, his wrists were tied behind his back and he had a gag on his mouth. The blond was moving, trying to release his hands. A new question showed on the screen. 

“Do you miss him already, Commander McGarret?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team found the gun
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 doesn’t belong to me

Danny felt a hideous headache and he was getting cold. He opened his eyes, his sight was blurry so he blinked several times trying to clear his vision without to no avail. He closed his eyes and tried again. It took a few minutes for his sight to clear up. He was thirsty and confused. He tried to swallow but he had a fabric on his mouth, drying his tongue. He barely remembered being tied and gagged.

He sighed and closed his eyes; he sought for a memory inside his mind that would help him understand what had happened to him. He remembered he had gone out of Palace, had felt a sharp pain on his neck and then darkness and nothing more. 

He tried to move, but pain went through his back: his arms and neck were stiff with it. His wrists hurt where the handcuff was and he felt that his hands were numb. He moved his fingers to improve blood circulation. 

After a few minutes, his sight was better to look at his surroundings; there was nothing to help him understand where he was. It was a big room with gray walls. He couldn’t see any door or windows from where he was. The room was in complete silence, maybe there was too much silence and he got anxious. He wanted to break the quietness but with his mouth gagged so he couldn’t do it. His instincts told him that place was sound proof or was too far away from the population. He tried to look at his back but he was tied firmly so he only could only have a glimpse of the wall behind him, but not so much.

He used all the strength on his legs to lift the chair where he was but it was useless, it was too heavy or maybe it was tied at the ground. It didn’t matter, he was getting even more desperate. He began to move, trying to release himself from his ties. He tried hard until his wrist hurt so much it forced him to stop. He was tired and his breath was heavy and quick. He needed to be patient, he knew Steve McGarrett. He was sure that the super SEAL would find him no matter what.

-h 5 0 – 

Lou and Kono arrived five-0 HQ. They had a few clues with them. A laptop, a box and a gun sight were placed on the tech table. Steve and Chin Ho came to analyze them. The former Chicago’s cop started to talk.

—We found the gun on a roof 1300 ft away, it had a perfect aim at where Danny was when he answered his phone. Everything was automated; no one saw any strange movement in o near the building. But this equipment had been placed in there a few days ago; it is the best tech that I have ever seen. It was left there until it was needed—

Steve was thinking about all these new findings, all of them had been under vigilance for days, maybe weeks. The kidnappers had planned this carefully, this wasn’t a random act. Chin talked next.

—the laptop has surveillance programs, a facial recognition system and a program to control the gun sight; it analyzed who walked in front of the building and after that it sent a signal. When it had secured its target another signal was sent to prepared the shooting—

—They have been watching us and we didn’t notice, we need to check for all security cameras, maybe there was something about this men— Said Steve.

Chin continued his report —this program is highly sophisticated, it could choose the target using the facial recognition system. The first shoot was a warning. The second shoot was programmed to hit you on the head, Steve—

They felt helpless, Kono covered her mouth with her hands tying to keep calm. Steve was so frustrated. He crossed his arms in front his chest trying not to lose control.

—They made a warning shot to Danny, they needed to prove they were talking seriously— the SEAL couldn’t believe it —They used me to kidnap Danny—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnappers is ready to show their plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all yours reviews, love you :3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 belongs to CBS.

Steve McGarrett paced like a caged animal, no wonder he was pissed off beyond limits because someone had attacked and kidnapped his best friend. There was not a single clue about his whereabouts and that was too much for Steve.

The time passed and the five-0 team was really frustrated, they had nothing to help them find Danny. The HPD was searching all Oahu’s streets. There was an alert over the white van but there were too many of them that it was almost impossible to find a real clue.

All the team was quiet, they were around the tech table, and they were looking at all the things they had been able to find until then. Steve was walking from one side to the other in the room. His footsteps sounded hard and clear in the silence, and then out of the blue he exploded, throwing a chair to the opposite wall, frustrated.

They didn’t know what to do or to say because all of them felt the same, but their leader was the one who was supposed to stay calm so they felt lost and confused. They needed a leader right now.

—Steve—

That was enough to make Steve stand up to his superior.

—What happened Steve?—

—Danny has been kidnap, it makes no sense at all, Joe— Steve showed Joe all they had found. The ex marine analyzed all evidence they had so far, maybe he would be capable of finding something that the team was had missed.

—Steve, this is not a simple kidnap. The kidnappers took a lot of troubles to do it. The gadgets they use are military kind, it was planned very carefully without errors and they are professional mercenaries with military training and highly intelligent. This mechanism I have only seen it in military artifacts but we needed an expert in computers to analyze the laptop, you could call Danny’s friend, the hacker—

The team needed to move, so Chin and Kono saw each other and the woman nodded and went out with a mission: to find and bring Toast, there was no time to lose.

—We need to focus Steve, what aren’t you telling me? — Joe was waiting for an answer when the screens on the wall faded to black again. A few seconds later Danny appeared in all of them. He was in the same room, tied to the same chair, unconscious, his head inclined over his chest. Steve felt rage; he wanted to kill the men who took away his partner. Joe took hold of Steve by grabbing his arm to keep him still and quiet focused. All of them needed to focus on what was happening in front of their eyes.

They waited for a new message to appear in the screens but some seconds later they heard a mechanical voice talking to them.

—Five-0, Hawaii’s elite force, I think all are present, even Joe White. Steve McGarrett, no wonder you want to know why I chose a New Jersey detective for my game. There are others in your team that can be useful, even you. But I think I could harm you the most with this man—

The camera moved over Danny, it made a close up to his face. He was breathing peacefully, he surely had been drugged. Joe and Steve knew that it wasn’t a good sign.

—It’s time to play commander, we will give you time to prepare yourself, when we come back we will have everything ready to get started—

One last view of Danny and the screens faded back to black again, a few second after, everything was back to normal. Steve was consumed by the rage he felt.

—I swear Joe, I’m gonna find them and make the pay for this—


	5. the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins. Steve and the team face the fact Danny's fate are in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m here again. It took me a little longer because this story became a series with the name under fire, so I was busy writing the second part called cross fire, so, right now this is finished in Spanish and my beta reader helps me check my English. I’m not so good yet to do it all by myself. Be patient with me, I won’t give up and I will do my best to upload this more often. Thanks for your reviews, love u guys.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five -0 belongs to CBS.

Toast was typing quickly over the laptop, hundreds of command lines showed in a black screen of the device. There were numbers, weird words, things that five-0 members didn’t understand at all. He was trying to break the security code of the hacker.

—Dude, this is huge, whoever did this is a not a noob, he is good, it’s gonna take me a while, it’s hard to break this thing, but I can do it with some time, this will be fun—

The young hacker took a lollipop into his mouth, he had a lot of them next to the laptop and after that all his concentration was on typing. He kept his sight on the screen, forgetting everything else around him.

Everyone was hoping the young man would be capable to find something about the ones who had hacked five-0’s surveillance cameras and main computer. Steve kept walking around the office, he was anxious and stressed; the only opportunity that they had was if Toast could find something that could lead them to the kidnappers.

Chin had just hung off the phone, his face showed frustration and defeat. Joe and Steve looked at him waiting for the news.

—HPD just found the van they used to kidnap Danny; it was stolen from a fleet garage North of Oahu, the manager didn’t notice it was missing until police interrogated him about the van’s serial number. It was found fifteen minutes ago in a car wash; it is all clean, one side to the other, there are no clues left. The car wash’s employees didn’t pay attention to the owner, only remembered he was a man of middle age, average height and weight, too much too common to have a correct ID.

The Asian man sighed because of the lack of clues. Steve was the person who attracted the team’s attention when he hit the tech table hard, showing his frustration. Toast lost his concentration for a brief moment, but after he watched at the SEAL he came back to his work with the laptop. He didn’t want to bother Steve McGarrett more.

The main screen faded to black again. Steve’s muscles tightened again in anticipation. Joe came closer to Steve to keep him calmed and focused. The rest of the team looked at screen with worry, wondering what it could show it.

The mechanical and cold voice came from the speakers, the thrill sound filled all the room and the team couldn’t know if this voice was from a male o female, so the person who did this knew they had equipment to analyze voices.

—Are your ready to play commander?—

Danny appeared on the screen, he was over a metallic table the same kind it was used to make an autopsy. His wrist and ankles were tied at each one of the corners of the table. He wasn’t wearing shoes; he was still gagged so he was unable to talk. He was fighting with all his strength but it wasn’t enough. All of team was watching, feeling impotent at their partner’s situation, but Steve was the most affected about it, only because of Joe’s touch on his arm he could keep focused. He had to stay focused if he wanted to help Danny.

Toast had noticed the new image on the screen and he started to search for the source of the intruder and the place where they were sending this video. He typed faster than before: he needed to find where and why they were doing this crap.

—It’s show time commander, time to play. How much appreciation do you feel for the detective Williams? — The metallic voice sounded calm and then a man entered the room where Danny was held. The man was wearing black clothes, mask and gloves and there wasn’t even an inch of naked skin. Everything was covered. 5-0 team was aware of every detail but they couldn’t see the door from where the man had entered. The kidnappers thought about every detail, there wasn’t any hint left that they could use to recognize the place.

The men in black walked where Danny was tied, he slowly started to unbutton Danny’s shirt, he did with care like he got pleasure in every step. It looked like he was doing it for a lover or a person he cared for. It couldn’t be something good.

Each button was released until all were free and the man could open the blond’s white shirt; the fabric fell softly at Danny’s side and his chest was exposed. The detective had a well build body, his chest was covered with soft gold hair and his keeper touched him tenderly playing with his chest’s softness. Steve felt angry and sick of that touch; the others were feeling something similar at the behavior they were witnessing. Danny tried desperately to avoid that touch, but he really couldn’t do anything to stop it.

—This are the rules my dear friends, I’ll ask some questions and if the answer pleases me your partner won’t suffer any kind of damage. I’ll ask each one of you, one at a time. If after your answers he is still alive. I will let him go. Hope you enjoy the game—

Chin’s cell ringed, he answered and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He connected the speakers so everyone could hear the same metallic voice that came from the speakers of the screen on the wall few seconds before.

—Officer Kalakawa, the team’s youngest. You had a hard time because you cousin tried to protect your family from shame so he took the fault for something he didn’t do. The honor of your family was stained, so it was hard to be trusted by other police officers, so you accepted a work with five-0. Danny was really worried when you tried to trick Sang Min. Tell me, Kono, how much do you care about Detective Danny Williams?—

She gave a step back before she answered with shaky voice —Danny is ohana, we care about each other—

Silence, the silence filled the room. Joe kept his grip over Steve to keep him still, the man in black started to move, he was nearest to Danny and he was holding a scalpel in his right hand. He touched Danny’s skin over his waist and then he made a clean cut one side and then the other. It was superficial but it was enough to make the blond bleed.

Kono shouted, scared —Wait, you said you didn’t hurt him if we answered your questions—

—No sweetheart, I said if your answers pleased me I wouldn’t hurt him, but your answer is not enough for me. There is always more underneath the surface, especially when we talk about a man like Danny Williams; he is like family to you but…—

The man in black touched along the cut he had just made, as if he was looking for something, then in a moment he stopped and stabbed with the scalpel near to the blond’s bellybutton, the entire surgery blade easily slid inside Danny, he was in pain but he was incapable of screaming because the gag in his mouth. They couldn’t hear anything from the room in the video. 

Kono spoke again —but… sometimes I feel that I can’t trust him about all the things he tells us; he says we are ohana but he hates Hawaii, all the time he says he hates all the beautiful things of the island… I… I hate him for that— she was crying, her tears wet her cheeks; Chin hugged her tight trying to help her. Everyone felt rage about what was happening with both, Danny and Kono.

Joe kept Steve focused with his touch; otherwise the SEAL would have done a foolish thing. The older man knew his ex student needed this more than anything else so he could do his job as he tried to rescue his friend.

The executioner pulled out the blade from Danny’s body, a line of blood ran over the blond’s skin, dropping over the white fabric of the shirt. The man tied of the table struggled to breathe normally, he was in deep pain from the wounds and ropes that kept him bonded at the table.

—Well done, officer Kalakawa, now our dear friend needs to rest, next time, officer Kelly will have the life of his friend in his hands. Commander McGarrett, eventually it will be your turn, you need to think carefully about what you will say to your friend to save his life.

The main screen on the wall faded to black again and after a few moments it came back to a normal view. They heard the click when the kidnappers ended the call. Steve’s body was trembling head to toe; each single muscle was tight. Joe released him and when Steve felt free he disappeared from the office and left his team behind. He needed this time alone to calm down.

Nobody said a word; Kono was still in her cousin’s arms, she was trying to control herself. Joe and Lou started to study all the new information they had gotten from the video and the call. Toast kept all his attention in the laptop and he didn’t stop typing meanwhile the video was streaming.

—Dude this is big, I chased all around the world and he kept hidden in other servers, and all of them lead to a dead end street. I think I can find him but I need more time, and I’ll need help to do it—

Joe got closer to the hacker.

—What do you need?—

—It was planned with time, I’m very impressed about this guy. I could learn a lot of things from him. I can’t find the signature of the hacker who did this, but I’m sure it is in some place there and when I find it I cand tell you where you cand start looking for Jersey— he closed his laptop —I needed some friends to catch the dude—

Joe talked to Lou —It’s better you go with him, if he needs something it would be good that one of us is with him— The ex commander had thought the former Chicago’s cop was by far the less attached to the blond and if somebody was watching them Joe needed one of the team members to be out of sight of the kidnappers. Lou and Toast left the HQ of 5-0 before Steve could come back. Chin and Kono were in distress because all they had seen and they were grateful the video didn’t have sound. 

Steve came back few minutes after, it was obvious he did something to cool off, his fists were covered in blood from some scratches over his skin. He finally asked to his ex commander:

—Where are Lou and Toast?—

—Toast needed support from his friends, Lou went out with him—

—Damn Joe, we don’t have any lead, and you send our best shoot away— Steve was angry and desperate.

Joe got closer to him and put his hand over Steve’s shoulder.

—You’re wrong Steve. He can’t do anything here, we have to give him all he needd and in this moment he needs the help of his hacker friends. Steve, we need to focus, I know this kind of guy, it will be worse before it gets better, but I’m sure we can get them and we will make them pay—

Steve closed his fist tight, he was lost. Only his ex mentor kept him in place and controlled and Steve needed this guidance because his rage was numbing his mind; he was so frustrated because his best friend needed him and he could do nothing for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin and Joe are facing their turn in a twisted game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the time you spend reading my fic, my beta reader has been busy so It took a little longer to update. :3 thanks for your patience
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 belongs to CBS

Kono Kalakahua was a competent and skilled officer, but academy’s training never prepared her for what she had just been part of. She was used like a weapon against her partner, which made her feel guilty and hurt and the last thing she had seen of Danny was his blood running over him.

Steve couldn’t stay still, he walked from one side to other in the office and he stared at the empty chair in Danny’s office. It made him feel frustrated because he had nothing on the bastards who had kidnapped his best friend. He was a man of action and he felt powerless, lost and angry. Doing nothing was killing him. He knew it was pointless to run around Oahu, without a trace it was like hunting a ghost so he tried to hold himself and trust in Toast.

When the black screen came back on it made them shiver and all knew what would follow after it. Soon Danny’s image came into sight: he was still and seemed to have calmed down a little since his breathing was slow; his eyes were closed tight. It was as if he was trying to stay focused in something else, rather than in the pain. His forehead was covered with drops of sweat. Some blood was still flowing from the wound, but part of was already dry over the fabric and the metal table.

The man in black didn’t seem to be near, but only few minutes after he appeared; he walked slowly, he looked calm, something that was weird for someone who liked stabbing people. He started to touch Danny’s chest with care, making the police man tremble violently when he felt the touch of the other man but he refused to open his eyes.

The kidnapper was enjoying touching his prisoner; he played with the soft golden hair over Danny’s chest. He did it gently, almost lovingly. It was a bizarre view because it looked so wrong. The former Jersey’s cop tried desperately to avoid that touch but he was tied so firm that he couldn’t help it.

It was hard to understand the intention and actions of that man. The captor’s hand moved slowly to find his way to Danny’s waist, but the man didn’t stop there, he continued his way to the tied ankle of his victim. The masked man pulled some scissors out of his clothes; then he started to cut across the length his prisoner’s pants so he could take the fabric off the man in the table. Danny felt the metal under his skin. The only clothe left on the blonde body were his boxers.

Danny was in distress, the things the other man was doing to him were perverse, with the only purpose of humiliating the prisoner. The kind of torture with the clear intention of destroying a man from deep inside.

Steve felt his blood on fire: he felt impotent because he could only stay still while witnessing the atrocities the other man was doing to his partner. He wanted to kill that man with his bare hands and break every single one of his bones to make him pay for his actions.

The team saw the man in black walking around the table and everyone waited for what would happen next when he stopped. The team started to get worried about their friend’s fate.

Danny opened his eyes and everyone could see repulsion reflected in them. The man tied on the table was frustrated because his incapability to fight back.

The phone rang again and the team knew what that meant. Chin answered the call, connecting it to the speaker. The metallic voice sounded loud and clear. They started to hate that voice.

—Ready to go the next stage, ladies and gentlemen. It’s Officer Kelly’s turn. I wanted Lou Grover share this glorious moment with you but he is busy with other things, isn’t he? I suppose he is not so close to your family, commander. Are you worried he could make me hurt your partner on purpose? —

Joe exchanged looks with Steve: the older man had caught something but he preferred to keep it to himself until all of this had finished. He couldn’t risk the criminal hearing something through the phone. Steve understood that so he had to wait until Joe shared it with him.

Chin Ho was tense, waiting for the worst. His cousin had finally calmed down after what she had been put through. The kidnapper knew he was hurting every single one of them and he was really excited about that.

—Officer Kelly, you have respect for Danny Williams. You began to admire him when he showed his loyalty towards his friend Meka Hanamoa. But at the beginning, you felt aversion for the asshole. You got in 5-0 because you felt loyalty towards John McGarrett. But this man from the mainland didn’t like you at all. You expected Steve would kick him out in a week, but that never happened. You admired Steve’s father and it would have been an honor if you could become his second in command, but he chose that noisy cop. Chin Ho Kelly tell us your true feelings—

The Asian man tried to keep calm but he felt uneasy about what the kidnapper could do to Danny.

—I’ve always felt respect for him, he is a great cop, he has proved that more than once, he deserves my admiration and loyalty—

—¡LIES!— the voice on the phone shouted through the line; the man in black on the screen lifted the scissors in his right hand and then he stabbed the tied man in his right thigh. He hit him over and over again until the scissors was covered in blood.

The detective’s body moved violently responding to the pain on his leg, he was breathing fast, even though he tried to control the pain.

—Chin Ho, do you think your boss made a big mistake when he chose Danny Williams?—

Kono had bitten her lips trying not to yelling when Danny was stabbed. Her cousin tried to keep focused before he answered the question.

—Yes… Danny didn’t seem competent, he was ignorant about our island and traditions and he disrespected our culture, so I hated him because of that and his arrogant personality—

Steve felt betrayed even when he knew Chin said those words to protect Danny from more pain. The SEAL understood this game was not only to hurt Danny or him, it was meant to be designed to hurt the entire team. It was used to break his family, his ohana.

—It seems that you haven’t understood the rules properly. I know Joe White is a good marine who would follow the rules… or at least most of the time he would. You are next—

Joe stayed still, he didn’t show any kind of emotion for the last words the other had spoken. He saw the man in black disappear for a moment and when he come back he was holding a hunt knife.

 

The torturer walked around the table and he reached his prisoner’s untouched thigh. He began making superficial and parallel cuts, like a scratch. The blood started to flow from each of them, covering the pale skin.

—Joe, what do you think about Detective Williams? — the voice said through the speakers.

—I think he is not enough for this team, he has an annoying personality, a big mouth, and he barely is competent. I don’t trust him. I don’t think he can do things correctly or follow orders in the right way. He is only a burden for Steve and the rest of his team.—

The office was in silence for a few minutes in which nobody dared to make a sound. Then, the man in the screen threw out the knife to the wall. He bent over his victim to talk to him to his ear. He said something to Danny before he got away from him, the voice sounded again, loud and clear.

—You are a good boy Joe… Steve, you are the next player, I know staying quiet is not your style, but soon you’ll have a lot to do, be patient commander—

The call ended at the same time that Danny’s view disappeared from the screen. Chin walked to his office, his cousin followed him. Both sat on the couch and they hugged each other trying to find strength to continue.

Joe could see the look on his former student’s face.

—I followed the rules Steve, I’ve done what I should do and for the moment it was the best for Danny—

—Do you really think that from him?— Steve sounded a little disappointed.

—At some point I did, right in the beginning. We are marines, our standards are high but he has proved beyond doubt that he is good for you and your team, but I needed to convince those idiots— 

Steve sighed, tired.

—I know, but it’s really hard to hear—

—Boy… maybe I avoided them hurting him fiscally by playing this stupid game, but we don’t know what other things they could do to him. We need to focus. I found out they can see us but not hear us. They are trying to trick us but the reality is that they don’t have access to all of the cameras. They might have control over the ones in this room but not in the rest of the building. They want to play with our minds. Danny is a tool to do it and we already falling into their game. We need to be smarter and faster than them. We need to be a step ahead of them—

Steve hit the table.

—But how? Joe—

—You need to stay calm, we need to trust in Danny’s hacker –


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We could see what Danny was dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! A new exciting chapter, I want to thank you for all your reviews, they made me very happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 belongs to CBS.

Danny Williams knew that he was in a bad situation: even though he was tied to a chair, he still had the hope to release himself like he had done before, even when he wasn’t capable to save Grace, his partner, from death. He was waiting for an opportunity to escape that never really came. He was doped again; he could feel the needle in his neck before passed out.

He couldn’t tell how long he had been unconscious; when he woke up he was in an even worse situation than before. He was laid over his back and firmly tied, hands and feet, his body making an X over the metallic table. His mouth was in pain because the gag had made a rash over the union of his lips.

He tried to see where he was: he could recognize it was the same room as before, or at least part of it. Then a man in black showed up next to him and he fought to release himself but it was useless. A mechanical voice came from the man that stood over him.

—Nice to meet you Sergeant Detective Danny Williams—

There was not an inch of naked skin on that man, all was covered with fabric or plastic and Danny was sure that person was a man, because he could see his features under his clothes. 

—It’s time to have fun detective—

Danny felt fear when the other man got closer to him; his captor began to open his shirt and then started to toy with the soft hair in his chest. He almost felt panic about how that man was touching him, thinking about what his kidnapper planned to do next.

—Fighting is futile— the metallic voice filled the room —you must surrender to your fate, your destiny is in your friends’ hands—

The man in black got away few steps and Danny could see a table near to the one he was tied and there were many tools on it. Then the man took a scalpel and walked to the prisoner.

—It could hurt a little— the scalpel made a superficial cut over Danny’s abdomen, who tried to fight against lashing in his extremities, hurting his ankles and wrists. 

—Better keep still, if you move too much I could kill you by accident—

The cop froze after hearing that, the way those words had been pronounced told him the other man wasn’t joking. Then he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen that made him bite hard the gag in his mouth. He was trying to bare the pain when he heard Kono’s voice.

“ I can’t trust him about all the things he tells us; he says we are ohana but he hates Hawaii, all the time he says he hates all the beautiful things of the island… I… I hate him for that.”

Danny could feel the blade still inside him; pain seemed last forever until the other man pulled the scalpel away. The blonde ground his teeth in pain.

—Shhh, I know this is painful, but it’s your boss’ fault, he must to pay for what he did—

In other circumstances the cop would have used sarcasm to defend himself, but with the strip over his mouth and his hands firmly tied he had no other choice than to wait.

The man in black left his weapon over the other table and softly he placed his hand on Danny’s head, waiting for something.

The kidnapper petted his prisoner with care and without warning he dropped something in the wound. Danny thought the worst but his wound stopped hurting. The distorted voice spoke calmly.

—Steve McGarrett pissed off someone, whom now wants payback, it’s nothing personal detective, it’s just you are the best way to hurt him—

The man in black went out of the room and there was no sound around; Danny now was alone trying to understand Kono’s words. He knew her so she didn’t tell these things without a reason. But those words hurt him anyway. He tried to go to a happy place to forget everything around him, the pain, Kono’s words and his captivity. A hand over his chest brought him back to reality. The other man had come back to the room and he had started touching him gently. He shivered when the gloved hand touched his bare skin. 

A ring sounded hard, the man in black started to move again around his prisoner. Danny could feel the touch of the other man over one of his legs.

—You are gorgeous detective. It’s a sin that you keep covered this beautiful body —

The blond tried to fight but it was useless, the man in black started to remove all the clothes off the detective until he was left with only his boxer. Another ring sounded loud. Danny felt the pain in his leg; he could see how the other man stabbed him with a scissor, the same scissor that he used to cut Danny’s clothes. 

“Danny didn’t seem competent, he was ignorant about our island and traditions and he disrespected our culture, so I hated him because of that and his arrogant personality.”

Chin’s voice sounded clear on the speaker in the room, the pain and the words hit hard on Danny’s mind, his body hurt at the same time as his heart. He was a tough guy but this was really hard to cope with, how long he could resist before broke apart?

—Your friends are really cruel—

The kidnapper stroked his prisoner’s healthy thigh. Danny didn’t know when the other man had put the scissors down and take changed them to a hunting knife to start making little cuts over the bare skin. Then he could hear Joe’s voice talking about him.

“I think he is not enough for this team, he has an annoying personality, a big mouth, and he barely is competent. I don’t trust him. I don’t think he can do things correctly or follow orders in the right way. He is only a burden for Steve and the rest of his team.”

Danny stopped fighting, his body hurt and his heart was broken too. He knew his friends didn’t mean to say what he heard; it was something the kidnapped were forcing them to say, using him to coerce them to say those words. He had hopes that he would never hear Steve’s voice telling him such awful things. The man in black leaned over Danny and he talked softly to his ear.

—None of them feel sympathy for you. Now they are showing you what they really think about you, but I tell you what, I want to take care of you—

The man disappeared for a moment before he came back putting something to the wounds of the tied up man: a sedative was dropped in each of the injuries to muffle the pain.

—It’ll be over soon, when Steve McGarrett decides your fate—

The cop again started to fear what he would hear from his best friend’s lips. He needed to resist all he could. Steve had never failed him; he knew the SEAL would do everything necessary to reach him, only he needed to wait. He started to feel a little dizzy. It must be because the sedative in his wounds, he thought.

The kidnapper talked again, his tone was sweet even with the voice changer he used to distort his voice.

—Dear Danny, rest. Soon you will need all you strength to deal with what will happen —


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team found its lead to Danny, but maybe It's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, I’m happy to bring the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: hawaii five-0 belogs to CBS

Steve McGarrett had seen a lot of torture when he was at the NAVY; he had been tortured more than once when he was in a SEAL's mission. But this was different, this was about his partner: he was a cop so he wasn’t trained to endure that kind of treatment. He could see the pain in Danny’s face when he had been stabbed by that psycho. But there was something that Steve was worried about the most, what did the man in black tell to his partner? It could be something to break him, to make him weak, to break the team.

Chin and Kono were supportive towards each other, they felt deeply hurt because what they had said to Danny and both hoped Danny could forgive them. Joe’s strength helped Steve kept calm down the storm of emotions in his mind.

The last streaming had been almost a hour ago and now it was near dusk, with the sky growing dark in the distance. The SEAL was on edge because if it got dark before they found a hint it would be more difficult to find the right path. Then the door opened, Lou and Toast entered to the room, the hacker was in ecstasy. The young man opened his laptop over the tech and connected both with a cable. A picture of a teenager appeared in the main screen.

—Luke Wright, Ian Wright’s younger brother, he is a brilliant man, but not so good like his brother. Ian was a genius encoding, so it took me some time crack his program. Luke got his brother programs and changed some lines to hack 5-0’s system. When I found the modification I could track the location from where they are sending the video, but we need to be ready when they show up —

The team felt hope and Steve felt a little relief, but he needed to think straight and didn’t let his feeling numb his judgment. He patted Toast’s back.

—Good job—

Steve needed action and this good news gave him hope, but he had to move. He went to the armory and he began to prepare everything he would need to get down those bastards.

-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Danny felt dizzy, he tried so hard to keep his eyes open but he couldn’t, they felt too heavy. He had been in the same position for such a long time that his body hurt badly; every wound felt numb, caused by the effect of the drugs. He was disoriented and as he looked around he got the feeling of being behind a curtain. Even the sounds seemed to be far away. He had been alone for some time or at least he felt that way.

When he heard noises near him he tried to move his head over that direction, but it was useless and he couldn’t see anything. However he could hear them putting something big on the ground, maybe something made of steel or another kind of metal. He was sure there were two men in the room with him.

One of them left the room, the other one came close to him. He knew then that the man in black wasn’t the same who had been tortured him in the last hours. This man was taller, stronger and clumsier than the other.

—Detective, it has been a pleasure to spend time with you, but the time to go is near— this distorted voice sounded different, this man wanted some other thing—It’s a pity that you fell in the cross fire, you should have stayed in New Jersey. But I’m grateful that you came here, because you became a weapon against McGarrett. You shouldn’t trust him now that you are here because of him—

-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

The main screen in 5-0’s headquarters faded back to black and everyone knew what that meant. Every single muscle of Steve’s body thightened hard ready to take action. The phone rang, the speaker was connected and the distorted voice sounded clear.

—Commander, it’s your turn, you know the rules, don’t break it or else— the man in black walked around, he disappeared for one moment and when he came back he had a water bottle and a stun gun. He got close to Danny and dropped the water all over him, the water made a small puddle under his body— Good, what do you have to say, commander?—

Steve wandered with his assault weapon in his hands all over the place; he saw as Toast worked in his laptop, he was writing commands as faster as he could. Joe knew they needed time to let the young hacker find the place where Danny was being held. Joe walked to reach towards Steve to squeeze his arm. His former student bit his lip, struggling with what he should do and what didn’t want to. Danny was wet and the man in black was holding a electric weapon, the pain that weapon could cause his partner was high and eve it could kill him, The SEAL couldn’t take the risk, there was no other choice.

—I hated him— Steve said trying to keep his voice steady—He was the most annoying guy that I have ever met, he was whining all the time, about the job, the island, he was a burden to me —Steve sighed in distress, maybe he was saying too much, but he would beg for forgiveness when he got Danny safe.—He was miserable when I met him first time, he said that hated his wife but he still rounded her like a pathetic dog, waiting for leftovers, waiting for her to order him to jump or eat or whatever she wanted because he liked to be punished like a dog and he always went back for more —

Steve felt heartbroken and filthy by saying those words, but this was the only way. The team heard every word while looking at the screen, aware of what could happen. Mcgarrett couldn’t do it. He couldn’t handle to see his friend after what he had just said. If he had looked up he would have notices there was no reaction in Danny, like he didn’t hear anything. When the man in black stepped forward to watch Danny, the team kept still, but the man only put the stun gun in his pocket.

—You learnt well commander, your friend doesn’t need to suffer more damage by my hand. But it’s time that the ball passes to your field—

The call ended but Danny was kept in the screen, the man in black took a syringe full with a clear liquid and he injected Danny in the neck with it. After a few minutes Danny closed his eyes, his breathing slowed down like he had fallen asleep. Then the other man in black showed up, both men moved a big metallic box where everybody could see it. They untied Danny, when he was released they put him inside de box and closed it.

—¡TOAST!— Steve yelled in despair.

—One moment commander, almost done—

All of them were afraid for Danny; he was now trapped inside the box, he had little space to move even though the men didn’t tie him up, although they didn’t remove the gag in his mouth. The men left the room leaving the box. A banner showed in the main screen.

“Your partner will stay asleep for 6 hours, do you think you can find him before he wakes up?”

Steve was trembling, only he knows the truth: Danny was claustrophobic and now he was inside a small box so he needed find him ASAP.

—I got it— Toast said, the team’s phones rang at the same time —I sent the address —

Steve didn’t wait and he took his weapons.

—We’re going now—

Chin, Lou and Kono walked out the office but Joe stayed in place.

—Steve, I will stay with Toast, we need to find more clues, just in case. Bring Danny safe—

The SEAL would have liked his mentor at his side but he needed the back up at HQ., they couldn’t screw it, Danny’s life depended of it. The team moved quickly and in perfect synchrony. They moved without doubts and focused on their tasks.

Steve pressed the pedal of the Silverado at full, the engine speeding up. He needed to reach his partner. They were looking for abandoned warehouse in Waimanalo. They drove fast on the highway, just a few minutes more to find his friend.

The place was huge so they spent a lot of time looking for the right place but after several anguished minutes they found the room where Danny had been prisoner. Steve’s heart pounded faster, the room was empty. They looked all around, there was no one, the box was missing too, and they didn’t do it on time.

Steve was defeated, they had lost Danny. They could find the things that the kidnappers had been using to hurt the blond, they found Danny’s clothes covered in his blood. They needed find clues or something to find Danny. The last ray of light disappeared and dark fell over the island, then the brunet saw the clock over his head. A big digital clock with red numbers and the name of Danny was on the wall, hour, minutes, seconds, was big enough to see them at a distance.

5 hours, 12 minutes, 34 seconds

The time remains until Danny wakes up in a box.


End file.
